Your Kidding
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Jackson didn't have such a positive take on anything. That is, till Stiles changed all that.


**I DON'T OWN TEENWOLF. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.**

* * *

If looks could kill, Jackson would be a third degree murderer. To put it frankly, he looked like shit. The bags under his eyes to the bruises on his cheek and forehead. Jackson wasn't in a good mood from the get go when he arrived at the hale house, and it got worse when he got his ass handed to him by Scott during training. And the drive home consisted of curses and angry glares at the road ahead of him.

Jackson slowly opened the front door to his house, scoping out his surroundings for any parents, he turned around to close the door even slower than opening it, before tip toeing up the steps, making sure to avoid all the noisy areas. Padding down the end of the hall, past his parents room, Jackson took hold of the his door knob, cracking the door just enough to slip through, quietly shutting the door behind him. Jackson walked across the room to his bathroom, shedding off his shirt as he let his feet fall with ease against the fluffy carpet.

He shivered slightly, feet meeting the cool tile as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Examining the bruises on his face, he took note to how fast they were healing. Absently bring is hand to his face, Jackson pressed a finger to one of the quickly healing swollen bruises, wincing as pain radiated from his touch. Even though it sucked that he still felt pain, Jackson couldn't help but be amazed by the whole healing factor.

The sound of his phone his phone ringing in his pocket, broke his train of thought. Dropping his hand from his face, Jackson reached in his pocket, retrieving his phone. An irritated sigh left Jackson as the caller ID read 'Stilinski'. What ever the hell the Adderal driven teenage boy had to tell Jackson could wait. All he wanted to do was sleep right now. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he took one more glance in the mirror. His face was free of any bruises, as if they never occurred. Walking back into his room, he kicked off his pants before situating himself under the covers, falling asleep.

* * *

Jackson groaned from the sound of his phone. He navigated his hand through the the fabric for his phone, eyebrows furrowed in frustration as his hand got momentarily caught in the sheets. Pulling out the device, he eyed it angrily before answering.

"What Stiles?" Jackson growled out.

"Oh hey...You didn't pick up earlier!" Stiles said cheerily on the other end. Jackson rolled his eyes before ignoring the teen.

"Stiles, what do you want?" There was silence for a while, Jackson was getting ready to repeat with more of a growl in his tone, before Stiles quickly answered.

"Well Derek, wants you down here now..seeing how you didn't show up for the pack meeting yesterday which I called to tell you about! He's pretty angry... but hey since there's one going on now and you answered this time-"

"Ok! I'm on my way so please. Stop. Talking."

"Ok, just don't-" Jackson dropped the phone, letting Stiles talk to himself on the phone as he got up and went into the bathroom. Washing his face off, Jackson went back into the room, grabbing his discarded t-shirt from the floor and throwing over his head, he moved to pick up his phone and keys before walking out of his room. Jackson stopped himself from pulling on the handle of his car, realizing that Stiles was still on the line. Continuing into his car, Jackson listened to Stiles ranting, riving out of the driveway. Jackson was already half way down the road to Derek's, when he decided to end Stiles one-sided conversation, but stopped himself when he herd Stiles voice falter.

"So yeah... Now you know. I can't blame you for not saying anything, you're probably just as shocked as I am...and probably grossed out, but I take you not hanging up a a plus...Well I … nevermind I think you get the idea after the third time..soooo bye." Stiles hungup the phone, giving Jackson no chance to ask what the hell he was talking about.

Usually Jackson could careless about what the overactive teen had to say, but he found it hard not to think back and wonder what Stiles was talking about. He was strangely regretting not listening to Stiles.

Driving up the dirt road, Jackson hopped out of the car, walking as if he wasn't worried about Derek beating his ass. Jackson slowed his pace a little, when Derek stepped onto the porch, arms crossed as he fixed Jackson with a glare. Jackson lowered his head submissively as he met Derek on the porch.

"Don't. Do that. Again." Was all Derek said before opening the door and disappearing inside. After a few hesitant steps, Jackson followed in, making his way to the living room where the rest of the pack was. Scott sat in the love seat, Allison cuddled to his side while Lydia and Danny sat on the sofa, Stiles sitting on the opposite end. Jackson let his stare linger on Stiles before walking over to sit between him and Lydia. Stiles made no attempt o acknowledge Jackson, which got Jackson strangely riled up a little.

Derek made his way to the arm chair, The Alpha Throne, as Stiles put it, eying everyone of his pack members before sitting. After a moment of silence, Scott broke the silence, highlighting his improved skills, leaving out the bad ones which Derek happily pointed out for him. Jackson knew he was next by the way Derek glanced at him before continuing to listen to Lydia. Derek looked at Jackson expectantly. Scratching the back of his head, Jackson was prepared to say something but was cut off by Derek's low, husky voice.

"I forgot. You weren't here for training, so how could we or you, know what needs improving." Derek growled out. Jackson looked at the hardwood feeling ashamed and angry as he felt Stiles look at him.

"Uh... I forgot to do that research you asked for Derek." Jackson looked up to see Stiles rub the back of his head in embarrassment. In the two years that Stiles was in the pack, he had never messed up when it came to research. Jackson turned to see Derek's nostrils flare slightly.

"You have got to be kidding me. What is happening to my pack." Derek said, a wave of his hand Derek stood."You two better not slack off again. Understood." He said it more like a statement than a question that left both teens unsure of what to say. Jackson settled with a 'yes' while Stiles nodded. Derek sighed before adressing te whole pack.

"Alright lets get on with the 'picnic'." Derek said with slight disgust. Jackson looked at the ret with confusion. Scott did him the favor of explaining.

"Stiles' idea of bonding." Scott said with a grin as Allison took his hand in hers, once more distracting him.

Jackson turned to look at Stiles. The quirky teen shrugged his shoulders in response.

"What? It's a nice change don't you think?" Stiles said before moving to get up. Jackson pulled the boy back down by the wrist, panic spreading through his chest as he found himself not wanting Stiles to leave just yet.

"Wh-"

"You didn't really forget to research did you?" Jackson asked, cutting Stiles off. Stiles averted his eyes as he nodded his head.

"Why would you lie?" and as an after thought Jackson added, "How did you lie?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders, looking up to stare Jackson in the eyes.

"Because, I felt like you didn't deserve to be the only screw up. Also, you start to learn that skill when around a bunch of werewolves all the time." Stiles explained. Jackson felt his lips twitch, trying to form a smile that Jackson wasn't entirely ready for.

"Thanks, I guess..." Jackson trailed. Stiles nodded before getting back up, Jackson once more pulling him down.

"Wait.. I have one more question...about earlier." Jackson heard the way Stiles heart beat spiked. Absently resting his hand on Stiles thigh, Jackson continued, making sure to keep eye contact with Stiles in fear of missing something in him.

"What did you say on the phone?" Stiles stared at Jackson for the longest time with a blank expression, before hurt then confusion, then anger danced on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me! The one time I have the guts to say something like that and you weren't even listening!?" Stiles fumed, standing up and pacing the room. Jackson slowly stood nd walked towards the teen.

"Stiles I know you're angry, and you should be. But, please. Tell me." Jackson put his hands on the teen to keep him still. Stiles looked away, still angry but not as much.

"I- I was telling you..how I felt." Stiles muttered, cheeks red. Jackson tilted his head slightly in confusion. He felt his heart start beating fast as he tried to figure out what Stiles was saying.

"You have...feelings for me?" Jackson asked, so low that he could hardly hear himself ask the question. Stiles nodded eyes glued to the ground as his whole face redden. Jackson could barely hear, Stiles' heart beat thudding loudly in his ear. Before Jackson could comprehend the heat building in his chest, and the strange flutter his stomach gave, he pulled Stiles in, planting a kiss to the teen's lips. He kissed him even harder, Stiles moaning into the kiss.

Somehow they found themselves back on the couch, Stiles straddling Jackson's hips as the young beta kissed everything and anything that was Stiles.

Sucking at the exposed skin on Stiles neck, Jackson growled in excitement from the way Stiles moaned, fingers raking through his hair. Jackson snaked his hand under Stiles shirt but only got to the teen's abdomen before a rough cough sounded from behind them. Jackson turned his head as best he could to see Derek leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. Jackson felt irritated as he felt Stiles get up off of him.

"Were waiting on you." Derek said before disappearing out the door. Jackson turned back around to see Stiles fixing his shirt, tying to cover up the hickey on his neck. Jackson smirked, getting up to walk over to the boy, cupping one of his crimson cheeks. Stiles looked up chocolate orbs piercing into Jackson's hazel ones. Stiles let a hand rest on Jackson hip as the beta leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead, then on his lips.

"Lets go bond." Jackson whispered into Stiles ear, sending shivers down his spine. God, Stiles was lucky if he didn't fall even harder for Jackson right then there.

Interlacing their hands together they headed for the door. Jackson feeling more content than ever.


End file.
